Down And Out Down Under
by Mystress-Paine1
Summary: A young Australian woman has the exprience of her life.
1. In The Beginning

Down And Out Down Under Chapter One: In The Beginning. Disclaimer: I own Neo, Joel and Elite Wrestling Powerhouse.  
  
Neo stood there on the side of the road, bags packed.  
  
Standing at a crossroads, looking back at the nineteen years that had brought her there and anticipating the next nineteen hours that could change her life.  
  
She had given up everything for this, her job, her friends and family, her scholarship to the most prestigious art school in Sydney and most importantly probably ever seeing Joel again. Once the love of her life, now her best friend and kindred spirit, they had been through everything together in the last four years and she knew when she got back the cancer would have taken his life.  
  
Neo and Joel had both worked their arses off to get the money for their dream to be professional wrestlers. Working everyday to get the money to go to Elite Wrestling Powerhouse in Victoria, the best wrestling organisation in Australia.  
  
Both Neo and Joel had some wrestling experience; Joel had learnt the basics while in Japan on holidays when he was seventeen and had taught Neo everything he knew. Plus they were both students of a small local club for the last two years.  
  
When Joel got sick Neo continued to train alone thinking he would get better, but when the doctors said it was cancer and terminal, she quit to spend time with him.  
  
A few weeks later Neo heard that the WWE were coming to Melbourne. She knew it was the last chance Joel had to see his idols, the superstars of World Wrestling Entertainment. She even started busking in her spare time between work and visiting Joel.  
  
As the weeks continued Joel continued to get better, he could even walk around unaided. But in mid June he relapsed which left him in a constant drowsy state.  
  
"Hey Joeli, you wanted to see me?" Neo whispered as she peered around the doorway.  
  
"Oh yeah Nee, come in, sit down, we need to talk," said Joel in a serious tone that got Neo worried. She sat down next to him on the bed, making sure not to sit on any of the tubes or wires.  
  
"Neo, you know I love you and you my girl," tears started to well up in Joel's eyes, "we have been through a lot in these last few years, which makes this even harder to say." By this point Neo had also started to cry for a reason she didn't know.  
  
"I want you to go to Melbourne and the show alone. You and I both know I can't make it there."  
  
No, I know you are strong like..."  
  
Joel stopped her mid-sentence. "No Neo, I'm not. I want you to go to Melbourne and get into the EWP. Start a new life away from the memories. In the second draw down there is a lock box; in it is my ticket and my account details. I am giving it all to you."  
  
"But....'' Neo cried out.  
  
He cut her off, "No buts you are doing this. You are the best performer and human being I have ever seen and I think you could beat the socks off anyone there. If anything, think of it as a final request from a dying man."  
  
"Joel...'"  
  
"Promise me," he said with sternness backed by a newfound energy.  
  
"I promise," Neo said finally giving up.  
  
They sat there the rest of the night crying and talking.  
  
Neo was brought back to the present by a single tear rolling down her cheek. She took a deep breath and stuck out her thumb to the approaching vehicle.  
  
It stopped in front of her. 


	2. The Trip

Down And Out Down Under Chapter Two: The Trip.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Neo, Joel, Bob (his wrestling persona, Bob's dad (and his wrestling persona) and Elite Wrestling Powerhouse (and it's former name).  
  
The passenger side window wound down.  
  
"Hey girly, where ya heading?" said a man in his mid to late forties.  
  
"Melbourne, you?" Neo answered trying to sound tough, hoping the guy wasn't a homicidal manic.  
  
"Well I'm heading through there to Geelong, so hop in if you want," the man said sweetly.  
  
She didn't know why but Neo had an eased feeling about the man. Like she knew him and could trust him, so she threw her bags and guitar in the back of his car but held on to her lucky pocket knife, just incase her feeling was wrong.  
  
"Thanks," she said both smiling and sighing with relief.  
  
After driving for about half an hour the feeling of relaxation was still felt so they started to talk.  
  
"My name is Bob by the way," he chirped.  
  
"I'm Neo," she mumbled back.  
  
"Wow, that's an usual name where's it from?" Bob asked.  
  
"Egypt, my mum is from there."  
  
"Yeah cool, my parents are from Russia, so did you ever live there?"  
  
"No, Sydney born and bred."  
  
"So what brings you to Melbourne?"  
  
"Too many memories," Neo answered.  
  
They continued talking and Neo ended up telling Bob everything about Joel and the wrestling.  
  
"So, you are following your dreams to be become a professional wrestler?' Bob said slightly.  
  
"Yep," Neo answered with a smile.  
  
Bob chuckled.  
  
"What?" Neo asked.  
  
"Nothing, its just my father use to run a promotion in Russia and actually fought a bit in Northern America and Japan."  
  
"Really," Neo eyes widen and ears pricked up, "what was his name?"  
  
"Oh, you probably never heard of him," Bob said quickly, trying to brush off the subject.  
  
"Come on Bob, if I haven't even heard of him why don't you just tell me."  
  
"Fine, his name was Big Gladimere," he replied quickly.  
  
"What!" Neo screamed, "Your father was Big Gladimere. Wait. Now I know where I have seen you, you're Little Glads."  
  
"I use to be," Bob said blushing.  
  
Bob had formerly been a wrestler in EWP, when it just started and was known as The Event.  
  
"Wow. I have fond memories of watching on Sunday Night Fight as a child, with your pink boas and 'henchmen'."  
  
"I would rather forget my days wrestling for The Event," he said shyly.  
  
"I wouldn't, it's my dream to do that for a living, plus you were a great performer," Neo said trying to boost his confidence.  
  
Bob spent the rest of the trip telling Neo about his days as a wrestler.  
  
"So are you still involved in wrestling at all?" Neo asked.  
  
"No, believe it or not I'm now an investment banker."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Bob?" Neo asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes Neo," Bob answered in his best fatherly voice.  
  
"Would it be ok if I, during my tryout and interview, I dropped up your name. I wouldn't ask its just I had to beg and plead just to get this far and it would really help."  
  
"I would be honored," he said proudly.  
  
They stopped out the front of the hotel she was staying at.  
  
Neo started to get her stuff out of the car while Bob wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her.  
  
"Good luck," he said, "and if you are ever in the area here's my address don't hesitate to come by. I might even show you some of my signature moves or give you some free advice on investments."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled as she closed the door and walked through the sliding doors. 


	3. Hotel Trouble

Down And Out Down Under Chapter Three: Hotel Trouble.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Neo and all minor characters. WWE owns Chris Jericho.  
  
Neo walked up to the front desk in the large foyer.  
  
"Hello, I would like to check in"  
  
A young woman looked up from her desk. "Excuse me," she asked in an obnoxious tone and looked over Neo's red dreads and cut-up top.  
  
"I would like to check in," Neo said firmly.  
  
"Oh, name?" the lady asked still sounding put off by Neo's appearance and now her tone.  
  
"Neo Sinclaire."  
  
The lady looked down at the computer screen, "ah you're in room 319, here is your key. Would you like me to get the bell boy?"  
  
"No, I will be ok," Neo said as she walked across to the elevator and went to the second floor.  
  
Neo opened the door to her room. She was so tired and her tryout with EWP was in a few hours, so she decided to get some sleep.  
  
Neo was awakened by the sound of a door being raddled. She suddenly realized it was hers and she had forgotten to lock it. She tried to get up and lock it but was paralyzed by fear.  
  
She could hear the wind howling like trapped souls screaming for release and was taken to images of the past. Of a small girl who's screams were muffled by the knife of a man invading her innocence. Neo could still feel the scar on her lip.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the light turned on. Neo eyes widened, as there stood a tall man with long blonde hair that Neo, although never met, knew all too well.  
  
"Oh wrong room," he said in his perfect Canadian accent.  
  
"Yeah I would say so," Neo replied with a smile.  
  
"I was wondering why the door was unlocked."  
  
"Well Mr. Irvine," Neo asked in her most formal voice, trying not to laugh, "what room are you suppose to be in?"  
  
"I think 318, wait you just called me Mr. Irvine," he asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Neo replied, "you are Chris Irvine, also known as WWE superstar Chris Jericho, Y2J, The Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah, The King of the World."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Chris said, "Keep it quiet. You're not one of those crazed fans are you?"  
  
"Fan yes, crazed no," Neo said laughing. "I'm just like you were probably a few years ago, a young rookie trying to get into the business."  
  
"Cool, are you going to Global Warning?'  
  
"Yep and I got pretty good seats too."  
  
"Well, I might see you around," Chris said and flashed a cheeky smile as he turned the light off and left.  
  
Neo smiled, she couldn't believe what had happened. She had met Chris Jericho. The best arse and eyes in sports entertainment had been in her room.  
  
A knock at the door shook her out of her trance. She wrapped the sheet around her and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you again but I still can't find my room," Chris asked, looking quite embarrassed.  
  
"Next door down."  
  
"Thanks. By the way what's you name or do I have to call you 'woman in a bed sheet'?" He laughed.  
  
Neo blushed, "Neo, Neo Sinclaire."  
  
"Well Neo Sinclaire, I shall see you later."  
  
"Goodnight Mr. Irvine"  
  
"Please, call me Chris," he said as he unlocked and entered his room.  
  
Neo closed the door and made sure it was locked. She laid back down to get some sleep but all she could see was those eyes and smile.  
  
Suddenly her thoughts turned to Joel lying in the hospital bed.  
  
She started to cry and slowly fell asleep. 


	4. The Tryout

Down And Out Down Under Chapter Four: The Try-out.  
  
Disclaimer: I won Neo, Jim, Bob, Stassie and all minor characters.  
  
Neo woke up at 7am and opened the blinds.  
  
"Another beautiful Melbourne morning" she thought to herself as she looked out at the gray sky.  
  
After having a shower, she went down to the restaurant for breakfast.  
  
"May I take your order?" Neo heard a woman's voice say as she was looking at the menu.  
  
Neo looked up to see the same woman that was at the front desk the night before.  
  
"Yes, I will have one pouched egg on dry toast and grapefruit please," Neo replied, handing over the menu.  
  
"Would you like it charged to your room Ms. Sinclaire?" the woman asked when she brought the food back, trying to suck up.  
  
"No," she answered sternly and dismissed the lady.  
  
Neo sat eating, scanning the room hoping to see Chris again.  
  
She gave up on breakfast, she was too nervous about her interview. So she paid for her meal, grabbed a bottle of water and went out to hail a taxi.  
  
The taxi stopped outside a large building with a sign saying 'Jim's Gym, Home Of The Elite Wrestling Powerhouse.' She paid the cab driver and entered the building.  
  
She turned the corner with the sign 'tryout through here, please have your forms ready'. She handed her papers to a lady behind a desk and lined up behind about twenty other people.  
  
Neo felt kind of out of place from the other woman in the line. They were all in tight little numbers, knee high boots with their hair and make-up all done up like twenty-cent hookers. Neo was just in gym pants and top, sneakers and her hair tied up messily.  
  
"Ms. Sinclaire, Ms. Jones. You are up, please tie up and do each move as the trainer tells you.  
  
Neo stepped into the ring she had seen so many times on TV with a tall, leggy blonde and did the initial tie up.  
  
"Ok," the trainer's voice bellowed, "I want to see a one-arm take down, first Ms. Sinclaire on Ms. Jones, then vice versa.  
  
Neo performed the take down quite easily; she had done numerous times during her training.  
  
They tied up again so the other woman, Ms. Jones, could perform it. But when she did she pulled Neo's arm incorrectly. Neo grunted through her teeth but didn't show the discomfort.  
  
Neo continued the tryout while the other woman continued to do every move incorrectly, almost breaking Neo's limbs in the process.  
  
Finally after what felt like hours for Neo but was only ten minutes they were both told to go to the interview area.  
  
Neo walked into a small room that reminded her of a hospital waiting room. She sat down on a folding chair and waited for her name to be called out.  
  
Neo looked up some time later to see that the previously full room was almost empty bar her.  
  
Finally she was called into a small office. Behind the desk was a man in his fifties. He had a receding hairline and Neo could see the sweat through his out of date suit (Author's Note: Imagine Paul Heyman time four).  
  
Neo sat down in front of the desk.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jim, the owner of this gym and EWP," the man croaked.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Neo," she said confidently as she shook his hand.  
  
She felt incredibly put off the man in front of her. The EWP televised show and house shows she had seen in her area, had never shown him and he was never heard. Honestly she was sickened by him, but she knew that if she got the job she would have to put up with him.  
  
"Can you please state your whole name?" Jim asked.  
  
"Neo Texas Sinclaire," Neo answered.  
  
"Age and date of birth?"  
  
"I'm nineteen, I was born May sixth, 1983."  
  
"How long have you been wrestling for?"  
  
"Well, I learnt the basic when I was sixteen and was in a local club for the next two years. All this information is in my forms," Neo stated sternly but politely.  
  
"Yes, but I have to make sure that the information links up," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Have you ever been in Elite Wrestling Powerhouse in anyway?"  
  
"Well," Neo started, "Not directly. I have been a fan all my life and have been to many house shows and try not to miss the televised shows and Pay Per Views. I also had any offer by a former employee, Little Glads, to train with him."  
  
"Ah yes I remember him, he was one of the first guys here when I first started and was also writing."  
  
Jim spent the next few minutes looking at Neo's papers then looked up.  
  
"What we are looking for in EWP is sex appeal, are you sure you can give that?"  
  
"With ease," Neo said confidently, "I feel that my the fans want a more edgier look for the Woman's division. My style in wrestling is hardcore style and aerial, I spent two years doing high risk moves on mats harder than your table." Neo realized she had got completely off topic, "Oh yeah and my clothing appearance complements my wrestling style and adds to my edgy sex appeal."  
  
"Well, your wrestling style is something my organisation needs but would you ever consider losing the red dread locks and/or getting breast implants?"  
  
Neo looked down at her naturally sized breast. She was happy with them, they weren't huge but they weren't tiny either. It was at this point that she realised that there was another pair of eyes looking at her breast. These were the oozingly perverted set of Jim. Neo felt like slapping him in the face but held back.  
  
"Well Jim," she said through her teeth, "I feel that if I did that I would be like everyone else in the woman's division, which would go against my style of edgy sex appeal and my moral."  
  
"That is all I have to know right now from you," Jim said quickly, "why don't you go through to the ring area with the others. I should have a decision soon." Neo went through and waited.  
  
About a few minutes later Jim came out his office.  
  
"Unfortunately we only have two places open in our roster, one male and one female."  
  
Jim announced the male entrant but Neo didn't really pay attention, she just wanted to see if she made it in. She didn't even really care anymore. Her childhood dreams and preconceived ideas about the EWP were destroyed by their supreme leader's actions. She could now see why Bob wanted to forget his days there.  
  
"And the female entrant is Ms. Stassie Jones."  
  
Neo looked up to see the woman she had done her ring tryout with.  
  
"Wonder what she had to do get the job?" the woman next to Neo mumbled, mimicking oral sex with her fist, tongue and cheek.  
  
Neo knew that Stassie had little if any ring experience, but she thought to herself "at least she fit Jim's credential, tall, blonde, with large fake breasts," she laughed.  
  
Neo grabbed her bag and walked out, promising herself to have nothing to do with EWP ever again. 


	5. Making New Friends

Neo went back to the hotel to get changed so she could go shopping.  
  
She went to the elevator. 'Out Of Order'.  
  
"Great," she thought, "the most expensive hotel in Melbourne and their elevators don't even work."  
  
She was half way up the stairs, when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see Chris at the bottom of then stairway.  
  
"Neo, wait up." He ran up the stair and caught up to her.  
  
They continued up the stairs together.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry about last night."  
  
"This morning," Neo corrected him and smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked with a strange look on his face.  
  
"When you got in, it was five am."  
  
"It was? I was completely out of it. I'm never going to get use to jet lag."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Where have you been?" Chris asked looking down at Neo's clothing and bag.  
  
"Oh nowhere, I just had a tryout with a local promotion," she mumbled depressingly.  
  
"Really?" Chris asked slightly curious.  
  
"I didn't make it, plus the owner was a complete perv." Neo answered, half laughing.  
  
They made it to their respective doors.  
  
"Well I have to go get change, I've gotta go shopping."  
  
"Yeah, I've gotta go down the arena to run down everything for tonight."  
  
"So I see you then?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you will, where are you sitting tonight?" he asked keenly.  
  
"On the left hand side of the ringside section, about four rows back."  
  
"Cool, I'll look for ya."  
  
They both went into their rooms.  
  
Neo had a shower and got dressed into her cargo pants and furry hooded jumper and put her external steel capped boots with flames up the side. She grabbed her mini space backpack and headed down stairs.  
  
As Neo exited the art supply store she saw the perfect pair of boots in the window of the local Shoe Depo. So she decided to go inside to try them on and see the price.  
  
She was trying the red colored Red Peppers, when she heard a distinct voice.  
  
"I don't care Shane, I'm the General Manager. I have a standard I must maintain and these shoes go great with my new outfit."  
  
Neo turned around to see Shane and Stephanie McMahon arguing playfully. Stephanie was holding a pair of blue knee-high heels.  
  
Neo took a deep breath and decided to go introduce herself. She had survived meeting Chris of course she could hack meeting the young McMahons, even if they were the heirs to the sports-entertainment crown.  
  
So she put her boots back on and grabbed the Red Peppers and her backpack.  
  
"Hi, Shane right?" Neo held out her hand.  
  
"Yeah?" Shane asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm not a stalker. I suppose you could call me a friend of a friend."  
  
"Really who?" Stephanie chipped in inquisitively.  
  
"Chris Irvine, we met this morning when he stumbled into my room."  
  
"Oh," Shane said, "You are the famous Neo?"  
  
"Yes, how do you know about me?" Neo asked. She was intrigued by the fact that Shane O'Mac knew who she was.  
  
"I had lunch with Chris, he couldn't stop talking you and I can see what he was talking about. You are definitely interesting."  
  
"Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult?" she asked raising her pierced eyebrow.  
  
"Defiantly a compliment." He smiled his famous grin.  
  
Neo stood there staring at him for a few seconds then realized what she was doing and shook it off.  
  
"Well, we have to go," Stephanie called as she headed towards the register.  
  
"Yeah I guess if we don't go my dad's gunna have our asses" he started to follow Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah." Neo scanned her mind for something to say then it hit her that she still had the boot in her hand. "Shit!"  
  
"What?" Shane turned around.  
  
"I forgot to check the price of these."  
  
"Don't worry we'll get them, any friend of Chris is a friend ours," Shane said confidently.  
  
"Are you sure?" Neo asked reluctantly.  
  
"Of course we are," Stephanie said, "especially seeing I have my daddy's platinum card."  
  
"Thanks," Neo said when they got out of the shop.  
  
"It's okay, so we'll see you later then?" Shane said as he and Stephanie got into his car.  
  
"I think it's more likely I'll see you tonight, there is very little chance we will ever meet again." Neo said trying to correct him.  
  
"Ya never know," Shane said raising his eyebrows before driving away.  
  
This left Neo standing there confused. 


	6. Calling Home

Neo was putting the finishing touches on her poster for the night's Global Warning, when it occurred to her that she hadn't rang Joel since arriving.  
  
So she picked up her cell and typed in the hospital's number.  
  
"Good afternoon Flat View Hospital, how may I direct your call?" the receptionist asked sweetly.  
  
"Ah yes, can you put me through to Joel Bingham, room number 106?"  
  
"One moment please, may I ask who is calling?"  
  
"It is his fiancé, Neo Sinclaire."  
  
Neo wasn't really engaged to Joel, they weren't even dating. But Neo knew she wouldn't get to talk to him if she said she was just a friend. Plus she knew Joel would get a kick out of it. Many times she and him had pretended to be together when they had gone out clubbing so they wouldn't have to worry about being hit on.  
  
"Please hold," the receptionist said.  
  
In the few moments she was on hold, Neo realised that she was alone in a strange place. The excitement she had when she arrived had saddened and she was wishing Joel would just hurry up and pick up the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Sinclaire, but he is unavailable."  
  
"WHAT! Where is he? Is he ok?" Neo's feeling of loneliness had changed to shock and worry.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Sinclaire he is fine," she said reassuring her, "he just had a chemotherapy appointment."  
  
Neo sighed in relief. "I will call back later then, thank you." Then hung up.  
  
Her heart was still racing. She had been through an emotional roller coaster, especially in the last 24hrs, so decided to have a bath while her poster dried and to calm her nerves before that night.  
  
After she ran the bath, she popped her newest burnt compilation CD in her Walkman and hopped in. 


	7. Making An Entrance

Neo must have fallen asleep, because next thing she knew it was almost time to leave. She jumped out, got dressed into her black glitter hipster jeans, low cut ¾ red top and long black jacket. She slipped on her new boots compliments of Shane, well actually Vince McMahon. Put her hair in a bun/ponytail (Author Note: See Pink in 'Don't let me get me'). Done her make-up and finished the look by putting a red barbell through the hole in her eyebrow and her silver cross on a rope around her neck.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?" she called out, thinking it must be some hotel employee.  
  
"Ms. Sinclaire, your ride has arrived," a very formal but somehow familiar voice said.  
  
"I didn't call for a cab," Neo thought, the arena was only walking distance.  
  
She opened the door to see Chris standing there in skintight black pants, black boots and his Playboy shirt. His hair was pulled back. (A sight to die for)  
  
"Chris," she stepped back, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come to take you to Global Warning."  
  
"But I was going to walk it is only a few blocks down."  
  
"Nonsense," Chris said in a jokingly serious voice, "wouldn't you rather ride in a limo with a true living legend, plus I wanna make up for this morning."  
  
"Well, that's an offer I can't refuse," Neo said sarcastically sly, "just let me get my things."  
  
Neo put her essentials in her bag and grabbed her now dry poster, then followed Chris down to the limo.  
  
Chris informed Neo that they had a little time before they had to be there so decided to go for a drive to see the sights and talk.  
  
"Did you paint that?" Chris asked pointing at Neo poster of a portrait of a young man with the words 'Wish It Was You Here- Neo' on it.  
  
"Yeah," she said handing it to him, "the man on it is Joel, my best friend, he was meant to come with me but he couldn't make it." Neo trailed off.  
  
"Wow it's great," Chris tried to cheer her up, "but why is it signed 'Texas'?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"It's my middle name, I use to write it on walls when I was younger so no- one would knew it was me doing it. I was actually suppose to go to an art school where I live in Sydney, well where I use to live, but I gave it all up to follow my dream.  
  
"I don't understand why from what I can see here. You're great, I would love to see more."  
  
Neo blushed and started nervously with the cross around her neck.  
  
"Are you a Christian?" Chris asked seriously.  
  
"Well I don't know. I believe in God and that he/she is in heaven, watching over me and that it was him/her that sent Joel to me. That's why Joel and I both have matching crosses with the date we met on the back, 11th June, 1998."  
  
The rest of the drive was filed with small talk about the sights of Melbourne.  
  
"I have a teeny favour," Chris said.  
  
"Yes, what?" she asked pretending to sound un-amused.  
  
"I have to do one of those entering the car park promos, so could you just sit here quietly until it's done?"  
  
"Sure, when else can I say I was in a Chris Jericho promo, even if no-one will know."  
  
They both laughed as the limo entered the arena car park.  
  
Chris Leary and a camera crew came running towards the limo.  
  
"Here we go," Jericho said as he stepped out of the limo.  
  
"Chris Jericho, what are you doing in Australia?" Leary asked.  
  
"Well Junior," he said his usual Y2J smug, "I am here down under to challenge that assclown, Brock Lesner, for his number one contendership, tonight and when I beat him, I will go to SummerSlam and win the Undisputed Title to be the true King of the World."  
  
Neo sat across from him in the limo, trying not to laugh at the fact that this pompous so and so before her was the same kind guy who had given her a limo tour of Melbourne and escorted her to Global Warning.  
  
The promo continued for a few more minutes. When it was finished, Neo stepped out of the limo to see Shane standing there with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Told you, I would see you later."  
  
"You knew," Neo screamed and playfully punched Shane in the stomach.  
  
"God, I just punched Shane McMahon in the stomach he and Chris must think I'm a complete idiot." Neo thought to herself the second she did it.  
  
She was about to slap herself on the forehead, when Shane jokingly held his stomach and smiled. Neo mentally sighed.  
  
"Of course I didn't know directly but Chris did mention he was thinking about doing something like this. By the way, nice shoes," he said smugly.  
  
They both laughed. Then looked over at Chris, who had an incredibly shocked and confused look on his face, which made them laugh even more.  
  
"I'm guessing you two have met?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, Shane and Stephanie were shopping at the same store as me and actually paid for my shoes."  
  
"Well technically my father paid for them and anything else Stephanie felt like impulse buying. I hate to see the bill, Steph usually goes into hiding."  
  
All three continued talking as they entered the arena. Neo went towards the seating area, while Chris and Shane headed backstage.  
  
"Good luck guys." Neo yelled as they walked off.  
  
"Thanks," they both said simultaneously.  
  
All three laughed. Then Neo went to find her seat. 


	8. Global Warning

Neo found her seat just as the pyrotechnics started.  
  
She sat down and positioned her poster in the empty seat next to her. It was meant to be Joel's.  
  
She sat there looking at it until she heard Stephanie's music hit.  
  
Stephanie walked down the aisle wearing a blue business suit and the boots she had purchased earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Good Evening and welcome to my WWE. I have brought a few of my SmackDown! talent with me to Australia and I hope you enjoy."  
  
The crowd roared. There was a small chant of 'Slut' that quickly died down.  
  
"Tonight," Stephanie continued, "you will see The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry, team up with a newly recovered Maven to go against Chuck and Billy, as well as Reverend D-Von and Brother Bautista in a Three Team Elimination Match. You will see a Bra and Panties Match featuring Torrie Wilson and Stacie Keilber."  
  
The male population of the crowd hooted at the prospect of T&A.  
  
"Billy Kidman will team up with SmackDown!'s own resident superhero, The Hurricane, to fight Rico and Chavo Guerrero Jr. Jamie Knoble will put his Cruiserweight Title on the line against Rey Mysterio Jr. Rikishi versus The Olympic Gold Medallist, Kurt Angle and many more. Now let me introduce your announcers for tonight, Michael Cole and Australia's own Rove McManus.  
  
The Crowd cheered as Stephanie left the ring and Michael and Rove went to the announce table.  
  
"Well in all my years I never thought I would be doing commentary for World Wrestling Entertainment," Rove said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Well it's good to have you here. We would also like to welcome our television viewers across Australia, watching this on Main Event." Michael said.  
  
"Now, let's get ready for our first match," Rove continued.  
  
"Stand back! There's a hurricane coming through."  
  
The Hurricane and Billy Kidman came out first. Hurricane had an Australian flag cape.  
  
Soon after Chavo and Rico came out.  
  
The match was pretty high impact with Rico showing that he does have cruiserweight experience. But Hurricane and Kidman proved too good for Chavo and Rico and Billy pinned Rico for the win.  
  
The next match was the Cruiserweight Title match. Knoble and Nidia came out in their usual 'Red Neck' wear and said that they were better than the 'backwards Australians', which got the crowd worked up.  
  
Suddenly Rey Mysterio Jr. popped up from the stage and the crowd went wild.  
  
The match was fast and high risk. Knoble won thanks to Nidia's seductive ways.  
  
The crowd finally calmed down when the Y2J countdown began.  
  
The crowd went silent in anticipation.  
  
"3.2.1.BANG! Break the walls down" The crowd erupted as Chris walked down the aisle.  
  
Chris grabbed the mic and started complaining that Stephanie hadn't answered his request for a match with Lesner.  
  
".I am a living legend and I deserve a shot at SummerSlam and become Undisputed Champion once again. Now Steph, I know you are kind of pissed that I turned you down after Triple H left you and you tried to sleep with everyone in the locker room be it male or female."  
  
The crowd erupted with laughing.  
  
Chris continued to insult Stephanie and saying how he should have a match.  
  
The Titantron showed Stephanie pacing in front of a TV screen. "Jericho!!" she screamed.  
  
Kurt Angle took on Rikishi next.  
  
Angle came out and said that he was better than any hero Australia had so they should adopt him as their hero.  
  
Rikishi came out to a large cheer. He was on the offence. Angle attempted his Olympic Slam but couldn't lift him. Rikishi ended up winning and gave Kurt a Stinky Face for his troubles.  
  
Rikishi stated his celebration dance when Stephanie McMahon interrupted him.  
  
"Chris Jericho, you may think you're smart making fun about my personal life, but I would watch who you're talking to. You want a match with Brock Leaner, you got it, but it is no holds barred match. The winner will get a shot at the Undisputed Title and personally Chris, I hope Brock destroys you." Stephanie grinned her usual McMahon grin.  
  
The crowd went wild in anticipation of the match.  
  
"Now I have fixed that 'little' problem. Let me announce our main event for tonight. It will be the Big Valbowski and Hardcore Holly taking on Edge and the Undisputed Champion, The Rock."  
  
A 'Rocky' chant started but was also a small 'sucks' chant after it, which Neo joined in on.  
  
"The winners," Stephanie continued, "will be number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Titles."  
  
Stephanie then walked off to the backstage.  
  
It was announced that there would be a short intermission for twenty minutes.  
  
Most people got out of their chairs and found the bathroom or kiosk. Neo on the other hand decided to stay seated.  
  
"Ms. Sinclaire?" A woman's voice said above her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hello, I'm Mrs. Jackson, Mr. Irvine's Assistant. Mr. Irvine has asked for you to wait here after the show for him if you do not mind?" Mrs. Jackson asked.  
  
"No, I mean I'm okay with that, did he say why?" Neo asked.  
  
"No, he just asked me to tell you that. Excuse me I must leave, I have a thousand things to do. Goodbye." Mrs. Jackson said and quickly walked off.  
  
Neo sat there wondering what Chris wanted as the crowd made their way back to their seats.  
  
Suddenly Billy and Chuck music started, which shook Neo back to reality.  
  
"This match is a three-team elimination match," called the ring announcer.  
  
The returning Maven, who got a huge pop from the crowd, came out with Mark Henry. They were followed by D-Von and Bautista to finish the teams.  
  
Billy and Chuck were quickly eliminated, thanks to a miscalculation. Leaving Mark Henry and Maven verse D-Von and Bautista, who won the match, when Bautista knocked out Maven.  
  
Next was the number one contender, no-holds barred match between Chris Jericho and Brock Lesner.  
  
Brock Lesner was introduced with Paul Heyman.  
  
The crowd was spilt between cheering for the beast, Lesner and booing for the slime-ball, Heyman. Neo even seen a sign saying, 'I will pay Brock $50 to hit Heyman' with a fifty dollar note stuck on it.  
  
Chris came out, in his green attire, to an unusually positive welcome for a heel.  
  
The match was pretty intense, with Jericho relying on his quick aerial skills to fight Brock's ruthless strength.  
  
The match went back and forth for what felt like forever, with many near- falls from both. It was hard to see who was going to win.  
  
Suddenly Jericho went off the top rope but was caught by Lesner, who attempted the F-5. But Jericho counted and hit Lesner with a bulldog and a half. Lionsault, 1,2,3.  
  
The crowd sat there stunned for a moment.  
  
"He did it, he actually won," Neo thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly the crowd erupted with cheers.  
  
Jericho stood on all four corners of the ring one at a time, posing for the crowd. When Chris got to Neo's side, he winked and smiled at her.  
  
Paul Heyman went to check on drowsy, Brock Lesner, but Jericho grabbed a chair and hit Lesner with it, knocking him out. Chris then proceeded to put Heyman in the Walls of Jericho, which made the crowd cheer even more.  
  
The second last match was the Bra and Panties match. The contest was short and a lot of it contained hair pulling and rolling around. The 'match' was awarded to Torrie, when she stripped Stacy to her light pink bra and panties. Torrie claimed that Stacy underwear were nothing compared to her as she revealed her green and gold set that went over well with the Australian fans, especially the males.  
  
Finally the main event was upon them.  
  
Val and Holly came out to a reasonable pop, especially for usual mid- carders.  
  
Edge was introduced and the crowd cheered and women swooped as per usual.  
  
The Rock came out to his usual roar.  
  
The match was average compared to the no holds barred match earlier.  
  
Just as Holly was about to pin Edge, Hollywood Hulk Hogan and Randy Orton ran to the ring to break up the count.  
  
All six men stood in the ring. Most people were expecting Rock, Orton, Edge and Hogan to pounce on Val and Hardcore at any second.  
  
Suddenly Hogan and Randy turned and Clotheslined Edge and The Rock, then started pummeling them. The ref called for the bell and the match was thrown out.  
  
Valbowski and Hardcore tried to join in but Hogan and Orton turned on them too.  
  
They grabbed a chair each and started hitting anything that came near, wrestlers, referee, security, rubbish.  
  
When the two men had finished Hogan grabbed the mic to explain their actions.  
  
A small 'Hogan' chant started but was quickly met and over powered by a 'sucks' chant.  
  
"You are probably wondering why we did this right? Why the immortal Hulk Hogan would do such a thing. Well, it's easy; these guys forgot pay their dues. They have forgotten who paved the way for them. Who made this business what it is. People like me, like this man standing right here's father and grandfather." Randy stood next to Hulk, chair still in hand, nodding at everything he said.  
  
"These guys think they're better well we are here to change that" With that Hogan dropped the mic and he and Randy hit all four men with the chairs one last time, then threw them at Edge and Rock and walked out.  
  
The announcer thanked everyone for being there and told them to drive safely, as the crowd walked out stunned at the night's events.  
  
Neo sat there and waited until everyone had gone. She then saw Mrs. Jackson walk up to her.  
  
"Mr. Irvine will see you now," she said.  
  
Neo grabbed her things and followed Mrs. Jackson up the ramp to the backstage. 


	9. Backstage And Beyond

Neo walked past many wrestlers she had watched on television so many times, including, Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero and Edge, who was getting stitched up from the match.  
  
She felt like she was in a dream, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, I don't think you should be here?"  
  
"It's okay Mr. Mahon, she's with me." Mrs. Jackson answered.  
  
"McMahon? Shane!" Neo thought, "Very funny Sha."  
  
Neo turned around to see Mr. VINCE McMahon. Her face went bright red.  
  
"Well Emma," Vince said turning to Mrs. Jackson, "just make sure she gets a pass before security sees her."  
  
Emma nodded and walked over to a nearby table to get one.  
  
"I'm guessing you're Neo?" Vince asked turning his attention to her.  
  
"Man is there anyone here who how doesn't know who I am?" Neo realised who she was talking to, a man who spends more money on toilet paper then she had in her bank account, "I mean yes Mr. McMahon, I am."  
  
Vince chuckled. "It's okay, please call me Vince. I have heard so much about you."  
  
"Who from? Chris or Shane?"  
  
"Well initially from Stephanie. She seems to have any eye for stuff like that, then Chris and Shane filled me in with the rest."  
  
Neo looked at him puzzled, "I'm not sure what you mean, Chris and Shane don't know that much about me and I only met Stephanie for a few minutes today and what do you mean by 'an eye for stuff like that'?"  
  
Vince looked put off not by Neo, but as if he said something he shouldn't have. He looked around to see Emma walking back with the backstage pass.  
  
"Well Ms. Sinclaire," Vince said in his Mr. McMahon voice, changing the subject, "I'm glad you enjoyed the show and we will try to be back soon." He then walked off.  
  
Neo and Emma continued down a myriad of hallways  
  
She wondered what Vince meant, but thought she knew Chris well enough, considering they only met about sixteen hours ago, to know he would tell her in due time.  
  
Finally they got to the door with 'Y2J' on it.  
  
Emma knocked then opened it.  
  
"Mr. Irvine, Ms. Sinclaire is now here."  
  
"Thanks, Emma that is all for this weekend. Go home with the others; see your husband and kids. You work hard enough. I don't want to see you until late Monday. If anything important happens I will e-mail you, now go."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Irvine."  
  
"Please call me Chris."  
  
"What a softy," Neo thought as Emma rushed out with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well," Chris said turning to Neo, "what did you think?"  
  
"Wow, it was amazing. You were great, I can't believe you actually won." Neo said going to shake his hand but ended up hugging him.  
  
"Well, I'm ready, are you hungry, because I was thinking we could go grab a bite to eat somewhere?" Chris asked heading out the locker room.  
  
"Actually, I'll have to take a rain-check. I have had a big day and am not up to public nightlife. Why don't you just drop me off at the hotel."  
  
Chris paused for a second, and then jumped like an imaginary light bulb had gone on.  
  
"I've got it. Why don't we just order room service and chill. I really want to talk to you and know more about you."  
  
"Really?" Neo asked.  
  
"Yeah. Plus I don't really think it a good idea for me to be out with the masses."  
  
They both hopped into the limo and headed towards the hotel.  
  
On their way there, Neo made the driver stop at a nearby 7-11.  
  
She quickly raced in and come out with two strange shaped blobs, wrapped in coloured foil.  
  
"What are those?" Chris asked when she got in the car.  
  
"Yowies," she replied simply.  
  
"Whaties?" He asked.  
  
"Yowies, they are meant to be mystical creatures that protect Australia's wildlife and environment. But in this case they are chocolate with a toy inside. Joel and I had heaps of them in our flat, they were everywhere." She said opening one and biting the chocolate, "I don't usually eat chocolate, but I feel I deserve it. I have been hit on by an old man, found unemployed, homeless and survived meeting four World Wrestling Entertainment superstars," She smiled.  
  
"Who was the forth?" Chris asked, taking Neo's other Yowie.  
  
"Vince McMahon," she said casually.  
  
"Wow, girl you do get around don't you?" he laughed.  
  
"Well, Emma said Mr. McMahon, I automatically thought Shane and turned around to see Vince. By The way I didn't think sport entertainers ate chocolate."  
  
"Hey I deserve it, I just beat Brock Lesner for a shot at the title. So you and Mr. McMahon on first name bases already?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Vince, were like this," she said crossing her fingers, "Vinnie, the Vinmeister."  
  
They both started laughing hysterically as the limo parked in front of the hotel. 


	10. Hotel Fun

"Ms. Sinclaire," the receptionist called as Chris and Neo walked though the sliding doors.  
  
"Ms. Sinclaire, I have a message here from your fiancé,"  
  
Chris gave Neo a look of confusion. She just rolled her eyes at him and gave him a cheeky smile.  
  
"Really?" Neo asked, "Please continue."  
  
"Mr. Joel Bingham rang, he said that he has moved to one of the suites on site and you can message him for the number tomorrow."  
  
"What was that about?" Chris asked when they got to their floor.  
  
"Just an inside joke Joel and I have so we can see each other in emergencies or important places as in hospital, hotel you know stuff like that."  
  
"Oh, so what is the plan for tonight?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well," Neo said as she reached her door, "I have to get out this stuff so why don't go get change and met you in your room?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll order room service while I wait. What do you want?"  
  
"Curly fries."  
  
"Chocolate, fries, you're gunner get fat," he joked.  
  
"Nah, I'll burn it off in no time, plus nothing can destroy this body," she said playfully running her hands down and up her body.  
  
Chris laughed at her stupidity and went into his hotel room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Neo knocked on Chris's door. She was in light blue bell-bottom fleecy pants and her 'I'd rather be sleeping' shirt and her portfolio in hand.  
  
"Neo, come in room service will be here soon," Chris said as he answered the door in jean shorts and a Fozzy shirt, "I thought we would just watch some DVDs. I have my three favorites, Fast and the Furious, Resident Evil and Roller ball."  
  
"Cool, I love those."  
  
Neo and Chris sat on his bed and began to watch the first movie.  
  
About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it, it must be my food," Neo said as she bolted to the door.  
  
The bellboy wheeled in a bowl of curly fries, chicken (which she guessed was Chris's) and a bottle of champagne.  
  
"That's for later," Chris called as Neo sighed for it.  
  
They sat there eating and watching the movie for a while.  
  
"So, Neo tell me a bit about yourself. Background, family, interest, age? I'm guessing you're about twenty six."  
  
"Umm, try nineteen."  
  
"Really, you're not even legal."  
  
"Well here you only have to be eighteen. Anyways, there is not much to my life. Born in Sydney to parents, John and Ambrosia Sinclaire. Mother from Egypt. One older brother, Paul. Went to school in Sydney, met Joel. We dating, love, broke up became life long friends. Learnt to wrestle, joined a club. Moved out of home in with Joel. Graduated, trained more. Got accepted to an art school. Joel got sick; I deferred school and moved here to get a job in a local promotion. I didn't make it so I will decide what to do tomorrow."  
  
"Oh the usual story. Which brings me to my next question, what's in that black folder?"  
  
"That's my portfolio. You did say you wanted to see it," Neo said handing it to him.  
  
"Yeah," Chris said and proceeded to flip through it and studying every drawing on every page as Neo continued to watch the movies, occasionally glancing over a Chris to check his progress.  
  
An hour later Chris closed the folder.  
  
"Wow, they are amazing drawings, plus you never told me you wrote songs."  
  
"Yeah its just something I do in my spare time. Just strum the six-string and write."  
  
"Wow, you play guitar, write songs, paint, draw and wrestle. That's it you have to come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The States."  
  
"What!" Neo almost feel off the bed.  
  
"I want you to do some artwork for the covers of my band's single release. You already said you had no job and was looking for somewhere to stay. I will pay for everything and it will only be for a few months."  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say. Is this what you were talking to Vince about?"  
  
"Well kinda yeah. So what's your answer? I need it tonight."  
  
Neo took a deep breath and weighted up her options, "Yes!" she screamed.  
  
"Great! The plane leaves Sydney at three, tomorrow afternoon. So I thought now I have a personal guide, we could check out the sights of Sydney tomorrow. But tonight, we celebrate," he smiled.  
  
Chris then went and poured them both a glass of champagne.  
  
Many hours and bottles later, after both Neo and Chris had told each other everything about themselves, Neo fell asleep on Chris's torso. 


	11. The Morning After

Neo woke up to find that Chris had gone for a shower.  
  
She went to get up but her head was throbbing from the night before.  
  
She finally dragged herself out of bed and left Chris a note before heading to her own room.  
  
'Hey Chris, gone next door to try and resurrect myself. Meet you down stairs for breakfast. Neo.'  
  
Neo hopped in the shower and let the water run over her head for a few minutes, trying to wash away her hangover.  
  
She hopped out and got dressed in her ¾ dark blue pants, her ¾ 'fashion targets breast cancer' dark blue and white top and her blue sneakers. She put a simple silver sleeper in her eyebrow, tied her hair in a ponytail and put her sunnies on.  
  
Neo checked her bags were packed before heading down stairs to meet Chris.  
  
When she got down there she saw Chris sitting there looking about as bad as she felt.  
  
"Rough night sweetie?" she joked.  
  
"Yeah and some cow kept snoring every time I fell asleep," Chris joked back.  
  
"I do not snore," Neo protested pretending to be upset as the waitress walked over.  
  
"Good morning, may I take your order?"  
  
"Strong black coffee," they both said simultaneously.  
  
"Next time we have a big day don't decide to have a toast to everything then a drinking competition," Neo grunted.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine after we get some of this in to us," Chris said as the waitress handed them their coffees.  
  
They sat there drinking their coffees, talking and pay each other out about the embarrassing things they had said the night before.  
  
"Well we better go get our stuff the shuttle arrives in half an hour and do you have any idea how we are going to get around in Sydney," Chris asked.  
  
"Leave that to me. The Neo knows everyone," she said as she paid for the coffees.  
  
Twenty minutes later Neo came down with all her bags, including her guitar case, which was covered with stickers of wrestling images, slogans like 'Girls Kick A$$' and names of bands she was into.  
  
"Nice," Chris said pointing at the large 'Fozzy' sticker along the neck of the case.  
  
"Thanks," Neo said as the shuttle arrived, "I designed it and a friend of mine made it up for me."  
  
"I now know I have made the right choice. I actually forgot to ask if you had even heard of my band last night."  
  
"Of course I have, they rule."  
  
Chris grabbed both his and Neo's bags as they boarded the shuttle. 


	12. Sydney

The short plane trip was filled with discussion of favorite Fozzy songs and bands. After awhile, both Chris and Neo fell asleep.  
  
They both woke up feeling better as the plane landed in Sydney.  
  
"Ok were here, what about this transport?" Chris asked.  
  
"Wait one minute," she said picking up her cell phone, "Hi Paul it's me. can I borrow you car for the day.in Sydney airport gate 12. you'll have it back by then. thanks luv ya bye."  
  
"Well?" Chris asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"My brother is lending me his car. He will be here in about twenty minutes.  
  
While they waited, they went and had something to eat.  
  
"Hey Neo!" yelled a large man in his mid twenties.  
  
"Paul," Neo screamed and ran and hugged him.  
  
"Who's the guy?"  
  
"Oh Paul this is Chris, Chris Paul."  
  
Paul shook Chris's hand, oblivious to whom he was. He was more Rugby League guy.  
  
"So what brings you home so soon?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well I asked Neo to show me around her home town before we go overseas."  
  
"We?" Paul asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Ah yes," Neo said vaguely, "I'm going to America for a few months. You wouldn't wanna tell mum and dad for me when they get back from Brazil?"  
  
"Wait, I'm not doing anything until you tell me something. Are you saying that you would have just met this guy and you're already going to another country with him?" Paul asked sounding tense.  
  
"Paul, calm down, he is giving me a job. He is one of those professional wrestlers I'm always on about. I'm doing some art work for his band," Neo said reassuringly.  
  
Paul pulled her aside.  
  
"I don't know Little Bubs, you know the stories of guys on the road taking advantage of woman for sex."  
  
"Paul if he wanted sex, he could have easily taken advantage of me last night when I was in his room."  
  
Paul grunted in disapproval.  
  
"Chill out Big Bear, I can take care of myself," Neo said as she walked back over to Chris.  
  
"Be careful and remember I'm here anytime," Paul said then walked over to Chris and looked down so they were eye to eye.  
  
"You better treat her like blood or yours will be spilt," Paul said through his teeth.  
  
"Trust me I will," Chris said, not blinking an eye.  
  
"Thanks for the lend of the car," Neo said, changing the subject. "I will drop it off at yours at two and we'll get the train to the airport."  
  
"OK," Paul said, throwing her the keys, "Well, I have to go, Dixie's waiting for me."  
  
"Oh, tell her I said hi and give Connor a big kiss from Aunty Neo," Neo smiled as she hugged Paul goodbye.  
  
Chris and Neo then walked to Paul's dark blue Rav-4 and jumped in.  
  
They drove around for a while, seeing all the sights of Sydney.  
  
"We have to go to one more place," Neo said as they ate lunch.  
  
"Really?" Chris asked, "where?"  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"What, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Its just there is something I forgot to tell you. Do remember that guy, Joel, I was telling you about?"  
  
"Yes," Chris said seriously.  
  
"Well," Neo continued, "what I forgot to tell you is that he is in hospital and has terminal cancer."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, it's just I have to go tell him the news and I was wondering if you would come with me? He is a huge fan and I think it would make his day."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well," Neo said, "we better get going."  
  
They drove across town to the hospital and pulled up near the entrance.  
  
Neo and Chris walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Good afternoon, we would like to know what suite number Joel Bingham is in."  
  
"Are you friend or family?" the receptionist asked as she looked up from her desk.  
  
Her jaw dropped when seen Chris. Obviously she was a fan.  
  
"Umm," she mumbled nervously, "all promotional appearances must be cleared with the head doctor."  
  
"This not charity thing," Neo said trying to stay serious, "I am Mr. Bingham's fiancé, Neo Sinclaire and this is Chris Irvine, a friend of mine. We are here to visit."  
  
"Mr. Bingham is in Penting Building, level two, room eight. Would you like me to tell him you are coming?" the lady said trying to control her excitement.  
  
"No," Neo smiled, "we want to surprise him."  
  
Chris and Neo made their way to the door of Joel's suite.  
  
"You wait here until I call for you," Neo whispered as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh my God, Neo!" Joel yelled as he opened the door.  
  
Neo walked in very quickly so Joel wouldn't see Chris standing next to the door.  
  
"Did ya miss me?" Neo said slyly as she hugged Joel.  
  
"How could I, you weren't gone long enough to. Plus I seen you on TV last night at Global Warning, by the way love the sign."  
  
"Really? Thanks I thought you might."  
  
"So what are you doing in Sydney? Am I looking at the newest employee of Elite Wrestling Powerhouse?"  
  
"Well no," Neo said and proceeded to tell Joel about her tryout and interview.  
  
"What a sleaze," Joel said angrily.  
  
"It' s okay," Neo said, "I found another job."  
  
"Really, already what?" Joel asked.  
  
"I think there is someone else who could explain this a better than me."  
  
Neo opened the door and let Chris in.  
  
"Hi, you must be Joel," Chris smiled, "And from that dumb-founded look on your face you know who I am."  
  
Joel looked at Neo shocked, "That's Y2J."  
  
Neo nodded with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you're going to be a WWE superstar?"  
  
"Well no, Chris is my new boss."  
  
"I was so taken by her art work and attitude that I asked her to do some art work for the covers of my band and come tour with me."  
  
Joel still looked confused so Neo and Chris explained to him the whole day's happenings.  
  
"Wow, seems you have been busy. Have you told your family yet?"  
  
"I told Paul and he said he would tell mum and dad when they got back."  
  
"How did he react?"  
  
"Like a usual big brother; hostile and overprotective," Neo laughed and so did Joel, knowing what Paul was like.  
  
"He almost scared me and I have gone face to face with Brock Lesner." Chris joked.  
  
"But he did finally submit when he saw this is what I wanted to do."  
  
The three of them talked for a little bit longer until it was time to go.  
  
"We have to go and give Paul back his car before we leave. I will write and e-mail you every chance I get." Neo said.  
  
"You better," Joel joked.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Joel," Chris said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Yeah you too. You better look after her, she's an unique little one."  
  
"Don't worry I will. Paul has already given me the warning."  
  
Neo and Chris then left.  
  
They dropped Paul's car off at his house and walked to Central Station.  
  
They bought their tickets and went to find their platform.  
  
"Look," Neo laughed, pointing at a large Global Warning poster with Chris on it, "I have to get a photo of you in front of it."  
  
Chris looked completely embarrassed as Neo found her camera and took the picture.  
  
They then quickly ran onto their train on the other side of the platform.  
  
Chris and Neo arrived at the airport just in time to get their flight. 


	13. Oh Canada

Neo and Chris touched down in Winnipeg, after sleeping the whole flight.  
  
"I now know what you mean by the jet lag," Neo said as she stumbled out of the plane.  
  
"Well," Chris said stretching and looking at his watch, "it's three now and I have to be at the arena at five, so why don't I take you to mine and you can leave your stuff in the spare room. You can meet my wife and little girl."  
  
"Wow, since when did you have a kid?" Neo said shocked.  
  
"Yeah, she is four months old. You can stay at mine tonight while I go do the show."  
  
They then got their bags and grabbed the rental car.  
  
The trip was short so Neo spent most of the time looking out the window at the beautiful Canadian countryside.  
  
Chris stopped the car outside a large, modernized cottage by the side of a crystal blue lake.  
  
Neo grabbed her bags as a tall blonde woman walked over to Chris.  
  
"Chrissy, oh I have missed you so much," she said kissing him.  
  
"Hi Angel-face, I have missed you too," he said grabbing her hands, "Sweetie, I would like you to meet Neo Sinclaire."  
  
The lady turned around and smiled politely. "Hi, I'm Jessica, Chris' wife, how do you know my husband?"  
  
"She is doing art work for me and the guys' single covers. She is going to be touring with me," Chris said.  
  
"Oh," Jessica said, hugging up to Chris and giving Neo a threatening look.  
  
"So where's Bianca?" Chris asked innocently.  
  
"She is asleep in the lounge room."  
  
"Well, let's go see my little angel," Chris said as he helped Neo with her bags as they headed inside.  
  
Neo dumped her bags in the spare room and followed Chris to lounge room.  
  
There she saw this glorious little bundle of joy.  
  
"I would like you to meet Bianca," he said picking her up and giving her to Neo.  
  
Bianca wriggled as she woke up and looked up at Neo with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Wow, she looks so much like you," Neo said looking down in awe at the blonde baby in her arms.  
  
Both Chris and Neo just stood there looking at the perfect creature in front of them until Jessica walked in.  
  
Neo almost jumped when she realised her head was leaning on Chris' shoulder.  
  
"I think my lil bubs is hungry," Jessica said as she took Bianca from Neo.  
  
"She is not the only one, I'm starving. Do you want anything Neo, I'm sure I can find some curly fries," Chris joked.  
  
Neo giggled, "a cheese sandwich and an oj will be fine."  
  
Chris then followed Jessica and Bianca to the kitchen.  
  
Neo could hear a slight argument Chris and Jessica in the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe you brought some complete stranger home."  
  
Mumble mumble.  
  
"Are you sleeping with her?"  
  
"No, I love you still."  
  
Mumble incoherent babbling.  
  
"Look, I'm only here until tomorrow afternoon, can we all just get along until them."  
  
Chris then walked back into the lounge room with lunch.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Neo asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a misunderstanding, every marriage has them."  
  
Neo decided to let it go and ate her sandwich.  
  
Chris then left to go to the arena early to practice.  
  
Neo went to see how Jessica was going. She walked in to see her cradling Bianca, on the verge of crying.  
  
When she noticed Neo she gave her an evil stare. Neo decided that it would be best if she stayed upstairs in the spare room until Chris got home.  
  
Neo sat in the room writing poems, lyrics, her thoughts and feelings, anything.  
  
After a while, Neo heard Bianca crying, then the front door shut. She went downstairs.  
  
"Jessica? Hello, are you ok?" Neo called around the house but she wasn't there.  
  
She found a note from Jessica next to Bianca, saying that she couldn't handle it right now and was going out to drink with friends.  
  
Neo wondered if she had did this before as she picked Bianca up in her arms to stop her crying. She decided not to tell Chris, no need to rock the boat in choppy seas.  
  
She spent the rest of the night looking after Bianca. She had just put her down to sleep on her bed when Chris got home.  
  
"I'm home!" Chris called from downstairs.  
  
"Shhhhh," Neo called, "I just put Bianca to sleep in my bed."  
  
"Oops, sorry. So where's Jess?"  
  
"Ah, I said that I would look after Bianca while she went out," Neo lied, "she probably never get to go out anymore with you being away so much and the baby and all."  
  
"Yeah," Chris said obviously hiding something.  
  
"Do you want me to put Bianca in her crib for you?"  
  
"Actually, I think it would be best if she stayed in yours, if you don't mind sharing the bed with a four month old?"  
  
"I think I can handle it I've had to share a bed with my four year old nephew when he had nightmares." Neo smiled, then they both said goodnight.  
  
About three in the morning, Jessica stumbled in drunk.  
  
"So nice of you to come home," Chris said for the lounge room.  
  
"Oh Chris, umm I just went to umm," Jessica tried to explain.  
  
"Save it Jess, Neo already covered for you. I can't believe you could do this."  
  
"Do what?" Jessica asked innocently.  
  
"Don't act dumb. Your sister rang me the other day, saying she was worried about you and that you have left Bianca at hers nearly every second night so you can go out. At first I didn't believe it, but now I come home to find that you have gone out and just a note," Chris said, holding the piece of paper Neo thought she had hidden.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chris, I just couldn't take it. I miss you so much and all she does is cry. Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," Jessica cried.  
  
Neo sat in her room listening to the whole thing. She felt so sorry for Jessica. She could never imagine having to raise a kid when it father was always away.  
  
She turned over and put her pillow over her head and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Neo woke up to Bianca's crying. She picked her up and took her downstairs.  
  
"I'll take her," Jessica smiled, "and sorry about last night, I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"It's ok, my sister in law went through the same thing when her son was born."  
  
"Really?" Jessica asked as she changed Bianca.  
  
"Yeah, it's called post natal stress and there is help."  
  
"Thanks. I was talking to Chris last night and we both decided that I should start going to counseling once a week. He even said he would come with me when he is home."  
  
The day went great Jessica, Neo and Chris hung around the house, talking and playing with Bianca until it was time for Chris and Neo to leave.  
  
"It was wonderful meeting you," Jessica said hugging Neo, who currently resembled a packhorse.  
  
"Yeah, me too. By the way feel free to raid my closets," Neo joked as she got in the car.  
  
"And you," Jessica said turning to Chris, "don't be too long or we'll have to come after you."  
  
"Don't worry I won't," he kissed her, "now take care of yourself, your sister will be around every now and then to make sure you're fine." He then kissed Bianca on the top of the head and jumped in the driver's seat.  
  
"Will she be ok?" Neo asked Chris as Jessica took Bianca inside.  
  
"Yeah, she is tough, she will get through it," Chris said starting the engine.  
  
"I hope you're right," whispered Neo as they drove off. 


	14. Raw Introductions

Down And Out Down Under Chapter Fourteen: Raw Introductions.  
  
Disclaimer: I have to connection with the wrestlers at all. Neither do I know any of Fozzy hell I don't even know Arthur's real name or even if he has a brother.  
  
Chris and Neo took turns driving the trip to New York for the next night's RAW. The car finally stopped in the car park of Madison Square Garden.  
  
Once they were inside, Chris took her by the hand.  
  
"Don't want to lose you," he said and led her through the mob of people, some of which Neo recognized.  
  
"You can stay in here while I go and find out the details of my match, then I will give you the meet and greet tour."  
  
"Cool," Neo laughed.  
  
Chris closed the door and Neo let out a sheik of excitement.  
  
Across the other side of the room was a dark set up with art supplies.  
  
Neo smiled, "how thoughtful," she sat down and started to draw.  
  
She had had two days to think about the designs and had a few ideas.  
  
A little while later Neo heard the door open. She thought it was just Chris so didn't look up from the paper.  
  
"I see you are already hard at work Ms. Sinclaire?" a female voice said.  
  
Neo turned around to see Emma Jackson, Chris' assistant that Neo met in Sydney.  
  
"Ah yes," Neo smiled, "but could you please call me Neo, I'm just an employee of Chris' just like you, so I don't see why we can't be on first name bases.'  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so Neo," said Emma.  
  
Neo went back to her drawing and Emma done some paper work.  
  
"Hello ladies," Chris called out walking in the door. "So Neo, you like the set up? I got Emma to buy a couple of bits and pieces."  
  
"Yeah, its great. I have even got a few rough sketches done."  
  
"Cool I will look at them later. But first I am going to show around Madison Square Garden," He said in his pompous tone.  
  
Chris then led her to the backstage area where all the wrestlers were hanging out talking.  
  
"Hey Nowinski!" Chris called out walking over to Christopher Nowinski, who was talking discussing his match that night with The Big Show.  
  
"Hey dude, who's the chick?" Nowinski asked,  
  
"This is Neo," Chris said as Nowinski shook her hand.  
  
"Hi I'm Christopher and this oft is Paul Wight."  
  
"I do know who you all are. I am a fan as well as Chris' newest employee," Neo said trying to stay calm.  
  
"And you still hang around this guy," Show laughed then kissed Neo's tiny hand.  
  
Chris went around introducing Neo to everyone in the backstage including the guy who does the pyrotechnics.  
  
"Well I think I have met everyone now," Neo joked.  
  
"Not exactly, there are a few guys away with injuries and personal reasons but I'm sure you will met them sometime."  
  
They both walked back to Chris' dressing room.  
  
"I will leave you in Emma's capable hands while I'm gone."  
  
"I am a big girl I can look after myself," Neo smiled.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that little one," Chris said, quickly shutting the door so Neo couldn't say a comeback.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Neo asked turning to Emma.  
  
"No," she started, "he is usually worse."  
  
They both laughed as Neo got on with her drawings.  
  
Three weeks later Neo was colouring the finished pitch design for Chris's bands single release, 'To Kill A Stranger,' when Chris knocked on the door.  
  
"Neo," he said doing a bad impression of a female high singsong voice, "I have a surprise for you."  
  
He opened the door wider to show the whole band of Fozzy including Arthur.  
  
"It's your band?" Neo said wide-eyed.  
  
"Yep, didn't I tell you the boys and I were performing tonight on RAW?" Chris said pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he didn't.  
  
"No," Neo glared at him.  
  
She felt completely embarrassed as the guys piled into the room, as she was wearing a 'Fozzy' she had taken out of Chris' bags.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Neo the girl I was telling you about," Chris said pulling Neo up from her chair.  
  
Neo shook each of their hand as they said a quick hello.  
  
"This is Rich," Chris said pointing to the guy she knew as Duke LaRüe.  
  
Chris continued to introduce the rest of the band, Ryan aka The Kidd, Keith aka Claude 'Watty' Watson, Lord Edgar Bayden Powell, real name Andy and Bud aka KK LaFlame.  
  
"And of course there is me," said the 'swinus man' Arthur in a somewhat familiar accent muffled by his mask.  
  
"Ay yes Arthur also known as Geoff, my big brother," Chris said removing the mask to show an older, short brown haired version of Chris.  
  
"Great now I have to go to make-up to get that thing back on," Geoff grumbled as he walked out the room.  
  
"Well seeing you are all here I can show you my final idea for the cover of 'To Kill A Stranger'," Neo said slowly regaining her usual confidence.  
  
She then displayed a picture of a large snake with it's mouth opened front on and Chris' face as Moongoose McQueen yelling in the darkness of the mouth. The other four's face outlines were in the snake's body like they had been swallowed already.  
  
"So what do you all think?" Neo asked holding her breath, hopping they didn't hate it.  
  
"Wow," gasped Ryan, "when you said she was good Chris you weren't lying."  
  
"Yeah that's exactly what we want," Keith called out.  
  
They all sat there talking about the band, the cover and possible ideas for the future covers until they all left Neo to perform.  
  
"Good luck boys," Neo said motherly.  
  
"We don't luck we are huge rock star," Chris said before running the catch up to his boys. 


	15. Life's Xtreme Ways

Down And Out Down Under Chapter Fifteen: Life's Xtreme Ways.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own Neo I don't care what she says.  
  
Two months later and Neo had just started getting use to traveling with the WWE, barely. The last nights, early mornings, long flights and little if any sleep. She felt like she had been doing it for years.  
  
She hadn't done that much drawing lately and felt really bad. So she decided to at least put down some ideas.  
  
"Hey Chris," she called out as he walked in the room.  
  
"Yo Tex," Chris smiled as he looked over her shoulder at what she was drawing.  
  
Neo grumbled. Chris and Shane had decided to start calling her their little 'Texas Tornado' or 'Tex' for short because of her middle name and the fact that she had the energy of a tornado.  
  
"I thought I would get some sketches down. Sorry I haven't done that much lately," she said softly.  
  
"Hey it's okay, I know it's hard to adjust to this, plus it had been wild here lately," he smiled.  
  
Chris was right. Stephanie and Eric Bischoff had been signing each other's talent like crazy and it was becoming hard to know who was working for whom.  
  
"That still no excuse I shouldn't be affected by that. I feel like I have let you down," Neo said angrily. Not at Chris but herself for not doing her job.  
  
"Chill Neo," Chris said, giving Neo a reassuring hug, "we aren't even releasing the next song for at least a month, so relax there is no rush."  
  
Neo smiled back feeling at ease.  
  
"Now we had sorted that out I will have to ask you to leave," Chris said simply.  
  
Neo looked up at him with both a shocked and confused look on her face.  
  
"Just for an hour I have to do some promos,"  
  
She sighed in relief then jokingly glared at him as she packed up her stuff and walked towards the door.  
  
"Have fun," Chris said before kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Luckily it was a pay per view so she could go see Stephanie in her dressing room. She knocked on the door with 'McMahon' on it  
  
"Hey Neo" Stephanie said when she opened the door  
  
"Hey Stephanie I have been kicked out again is it ok if I hang with you for a while?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I will only be here for a little while but you can chill with Shane".  
  
"What Shane's here cool," Neo said walking in and hugged Shane.  
  
"Hey Tex."  
  
"I haven't seen you in a few weeks, so how's your new baby boy going?" Neo smiled at the new dad.  
  
"He is going great," he beamed.  
  
"Well since you're here," Stephanie said smugly, "you could help me decide what to wear."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Neo asked.  
  
"Something like what you are wearing but more girly."  
  
"What, are you trying to say I am not girly?" Neo laughed, looking down at her square cut top, bootleg jeans and Steph's knee-high boots. A cowgirl hat covered her faded red dreads.  
  
"Hey girls break it up. I don't want to had to put you in a pudding match, ' Shane joked.  
  
Both Stephanie and Neo glared at Shane and threw fruit at him from the platter they were eating.  
  
Neo and Stephanie decided on a peasant blouse, low-cut, sand blasted jeans with vine embroidery and Neo's hip new sandaled heels, for Stephanie to wear that night.  
  
Stephanie kissed them both on the cheek and walked out.  
  
"So Neo, how are things with Chris working out?" Shane asked casually.  
  
Neo shot him a slightly confused look.  
  
"With the job and stuff,' he said correcting himself.  
  
"Oh fine," Neo said relaxing into her chair, "but I think Chris is side tracked by home."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well every time he gets off the phone with either Jessica or her sister, he seems to be kind of distant," Neo said sincerely.  
  
"I'm sure it is nothing. Just newlywed bumps," Shane said positively.  
  
They both sat there in silent not sure what to say or how to change the subject.  
  
Suddenly Neo heard a strange but familiar melody.  
  
Shane looked down and pulled out his cell phone that was actually ringing his theme song.  
  
"That is seriously corny," Neo joked.  
  
"Zip it Tex," he snared as he answered it.  
  
"Hey Shane McMahon...Yes...Aha...What...Really...I will be right there."  
  
"So?" Neo asked wanting to find out the news.  
  
"It looks like I'm going to have to love you and leave you Neo. There has been an emergency I have to get to," he said grapping his bag and kissing her on the top of the head before running out the door.  
  
"I must smell really bad to have everyone run off on me," she thought herself as she made her way back to Chris' dressing room.  
  
When she got in there she saw a note on her desk, 'Gone to make some money (and get my ass kicked) be back soon, Chris'.  
  
Neo knew she had an hour to kill so decided to do something about her fading hair colour.  
  
She had just finished putting her fudge dye in when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Neo Sinclaire right?" a country accent called out.  
  
"Yep," Neo turned around, "I don't think I have had the please of meeting you,' she said shaking the hand of the purple-haired, scantily clad man in front of her.  
  
"No, I have been out for the last few months. I'm Jeff Hardy by the way."  
  
"Oh I know," Neo said.  
  
Jeff looked over to her raising his thin eyebrows covered in face paint.  
  
"I'm a long time fan of Team Xtreme," she blushed.  
  
"Cool," Jeff said kind of nervous and scratched the back of his head, "so you're Chris' artist right?"  
  
"Well I am a friend of Chris and am doing some designs for him if that's what you mean?" Neo said more confident.  
  
"Ah yeah," he said staring at the ground.  
  
Neo noticed Jeff's nervousness and wondered why he would be nervous, he was a big wrestling superstar and she was just a chick from OZ, who was standing there in nothing but an old singlet and a pair of Chris' pants, with her hair covered with dye.  
  
"So, I don't mean to sound rude but are you here for a reason? It's just I have to get this stuff out soon," she said politely.  
  
"Umm yeah, I was wondering if you could do some body painting for me, I feel like something different and heard you were quite good."  
  
"I'm alright I suppose," Neo was beginning to blush again and Jeff was becoming more confident.  
  
The two stood there smiling at each other until an egg timer went off.  
  
"If you would excuse me I have to go wash this stuff out."  
  
"I will be right here waiting," Jeff grinned.  
  
Neo returned 30 minutes later with her hair in a red stained towel and wearing a pair of overalls and a ¾ top.  
  
"Chris will be pissed when he sees that towel and the bathroom, trust me I know Matt is when I do my hair."  
  
"I'm not worried about Chris, he's just a pussycat," she smiled.  
  
"I don't mean to sound nosey, but is there anything going on between you and Chris?" Jeff asked softly.  
  
"No," Neo laughed, "we are just friends, his wife and I are good friends too. No, I'm as single as."  
  
Jeff smiled slightly but hid it from Neo.  
  
"Yeah I'm newly single, my girlfriend of two years and I just broke up while I was away."  
  
Jeff and Neo sat there flirting with each other, while discussing his body art ideas.  
  
"So I will meet you in your locker room at about nine thirty next Monday?" Neo asked, opening the door so Jeff could leave.  
  
"Yeah cool," he said as he walked out.  
  
As he did Neo subconsciously kissed him on the lips.  
  
They both stood there, mid-kiss for a minute before Jeff quickly walked off red faced.  
  
Neo leant against the door stunned for a while until she was interrupted by Chris.  
  
"Hey Tex, you ok?" he said standing face to face with her.  
  
"I just kissed Jeff Hardy," she said without blinking, "and I think he kissed me back." 


End file.
